The Point In Living
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Trunks wanted nothing more than to just prove himself and prove that there is a point in him living.


**The Point In Living **

Cold spring sky water rushed down his face. Trunks had been sitting on the sidelines as his father trained. Trunks had come back to the past to help the Z fighters destroy the androids. His father was determined to ascend to the next level of Super Sayian. Trunks had followed him to train with him, but his father refused to let him do that. Trunks wanted to prove himself to Vegeta so bad. He didn't want to admit it, but Vegeta did somewhat hurt his feelings when he pushed him away like he was nothing.

"Father you're so strong and ambitious, but why is it so wrong for me to train with you?" Trunks wondered silently. "What's the point, I know he doesn't want me around so why am I still sitting here? Does he even care that I'm alive, that I'm his son?" Trunks remembered when he rescued his mother and his much younger self from the plane that was going to crash thanks to the android version of Dr. Gero. Vegeta didn't so much as bat an eyebrow at the descending plane that held Bulma, his wife, and Trunks, his son. "I know that there is no point in me being here, but I just can't make myself move."

"Why are you still here boy, didn't I tell you to get lost?" Vegeta asked without looking over his shoulder at the young Sayian. The rain came to a stop and allowed the sun to shine.

"I'm not going anywhere whether you like it or not." Trunks stated. Trunks knew he was testing his father's patience, but he was just too stubborn, just like his father. "Sometimes I just can't help but wonder if there is any point in me living if I'm not wanted around." Trunks said in his thoughts after Vegeta became quiet again. Then Trunks remembered his mother that was waiting back in his time for him to return to her safely. "Of course there is. What am I thinking? I'm all that my mother has left, I can't think like that, she wouldn't allow that kind of talk."

Trunks got up from the rock that he was sitting on, "So much for training with father." Trunks picked up his jacket that was lying on a smaller rock next to the one that he was sitting on. He took it off earlier, because the heat had grown to severe to bare with long-sleeves on. His wife-beater was soaked with sweat. He took it off and rung it out. His bare muscles glistened with perspiration in the bright sunlight.

"What, are you leaving so soon boy?" Vegeta wondered suddenly as Trunks had raised just a couple of inches of the cliff that they were on.

"Why do you care, this is what you wanted isn't it?" Trunks snapped.

Vegeta chuckled softly, "I just didn't think that it would be this easy to get rid of you."

"Well you got your wish, I'm leaving. " Trunks stated as he gripped his shirt and jacket into his fist.

"Oh really, it seems that Kakarot would like a word with both of us so I think it would be wise for you to stay put." Vegeta turned around calmly to look at his son from the future.

"Huh?" Trunks turned around to see Goku appear out of nowhere.

Goku's face went from serious to happy and smiling, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"H-Hey G-Goku, what are you doing here?" Trunks questioned the older Sayian.

"I was just wondering if you two would like to come and train with me and Gohan in the hyperbolic time chamber." Goku answered with a smile.

"The hyperbolic what?" Trunks asked.

"The hyperbolic time chamber. It's where you can get a whole year's worth of training in a day."

"Seriously?" Trunks thought that was the answer that he was looking for to prove himself to his father.

"Yes, but only two people can go in at a time. I'll go in with Gohan and you can go in with Vegeta."

"Father won't allow it, he won't even let me get close when all he's doing is just standing there, and he's been standing there for three whole days without even moving."

"Well here let me have a word with him." Goku flew a little past Trunks and landed beside Vegeta and began to talk with him. Three minutes later the group took off towards Kami's lookout.

"So he's going to train in the time chamber with me?" Trunks asked Goku.

"Yeah, he said he didn't care that you go in with him just as long as he can get more training." Goku replied.

Trunks sighed and smiled small, "Should have known."

**Please Review!**


End file.
